


Relations

by Way_too_involved



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Coming Out, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Homophobia, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Platonic Relationships, Reunions, Shiro (Voltron)-centric, They went back to earth, i dont want to spoil too much, shiro and lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 18:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15394482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Way_too_involved/pseuds/Way_too_involved
Summary: Lance and Shiro have a heart to heart on accepting ones sexuality and it gets too emotional, Shiro understands why Lance is weary to go to Earth but they reach earth and have the reunion everyone has been waiting for, especially between some unexpected people.





	Relations

The prospect of finally going back to earth kept Lance awake.

He was sitting on Red’s roof overlooking the view of the planet they landed on to rest as they didn’t have normal day-night timings in space. Everyone was doing their own thing, Pidge and Hunk were keeping track of what they had left with Coran’s help, Allura and Romelle were talking about Altea and the Altean colony, and Krolia was feeding Spike while Keith watched from a far. He hadn’t seen Shiro all day but that was probably because he was resting.

He tapped his foot on the metal of the lion to the beat of a song his mother used to sing to him. Meeting his family again was a dream, a farfetched idea, for so long that he was shaking on the inside just imagining the reunion. He felt so guilty the first few months he was on the castle whenever he would think of his parents and what they went through.

He thought of his siblings and how they lost a brother, again. The heartbreak they must’ve went through when they announced their disappearance, if they announced it at all. His mother probably blamed herself while his father drowned himself in his work. Just the idea of Veronica and Marco crying sent a wave of guilt through his veins. And of course thinking of-

“There you are, Lance.”

Shiro voice rang through the silent forest. Lance turned to see the white haired Japanese man climbing up the stairs to the roof with impressive balance considering his one arm. He scooted over to make space for Shiro next to him.

“I got you this.”

“You didn’t have to.”

He took out a blanket handing it to Lance; the chilly foreign winds giving Lance goosebumps. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders gratefully. He turned back to the landscape and fell silent. The clone, now dubbed Kuron by Pidge, wasn’t bad to the team but with Shiro back they noticed how selfless Shiro really was. They really missed this Shiro.

“How are you holding up, Lance?” Shiro’s warm smile turned to Lance, eyes searching his face for answers. “I didn’t take you for the kind to sit here alone.”

“I just needed some space to think.” Lance said, his voice too low for his liking. “I’m kind of nervous to go back home.”

“I’m sure it’s going to be everything you hoped for. I know you are homesick.”

“It’s just that… when you think of something for too long and its finally actually happening… I can’t help but be scared.”

 “Any particular reason?”

 “Keith.”

“What do you mean?” Shiro frowned. “I thought you were both okay with everything.”

“We are!”

Lance thought about this for a second before answering, there was no point in hiding anything. They were going home and it wouldn’t change anything, but finding the words were so hard for him that he was starting to _shake_. He didn’t want to give him the impression that he wasn’t as committed to his relationship with Keith as Shiro thought.

He settled on. “I’m scared of what my family would say.”

Shiro wrapped his arm around Lance and brought him closer; he emitted warmth and love that Lance couldn’t hold his tears at bay anymore. With everything he went through and saw, the idea of disappointing his mother was the scariest one yet. He cried for the first time in what felt like forever finally freeing the weight that has been on his shoulders for as long he could remember.

“I’m sure they would love you no matter what.” Shiro added after a few minutes when Lance seemingly calmed down. But what Shiro probably didn’t except was for Lance to cry harder, for his shoulders shake more and for dread to fill every cell in Lance’s body.

“Lance… what is scaring you, kiddo?”

Shiro was talking to him like he was a wounded animal, and maybe at this moment he was.

“They wouldn’t… _Dios_ , I know they wouldn’t. They stopped loving _him_ and it will happen to me and I know I can’t handle it like he did.” He said between hiccups. He was too hysterical to calm down anytime soon. “They saw him and… and”

Ice filled Shiro’s veins. He was finally getting the picture. Lance wasn’t the first member of his family to come out and apparently his family didn’t take it well before. He held Lance even closer trying to portray his support.

“Lance, I will be there for you no matter. If they didn’t handle it well, I’ll help explain things to them.” He hoped Lance could hear him between his sobs but he wasn’t expecting an answer. He just wanted to Lance to not feel alone, not anymore. “I did it before.”

Shiro thought of Keith and how hard it was for him to accept his sexuality. The little Texan stumbled between homes, each with their own beliefs on homosexuality, from good to bad to horrible. He cried for three days when Shiro told him it was okay to be who he was and that he accepted him no matter. That small act of kindness, which should’ve been normal, resonated with Keith so much that it broke the older man’s heart how deprived of familial love and support Keith really was. And now looking at Lance, he felt it again. These kids being told over and over again how what they felt was bad and wrong and disgusting that they reflected those things onto themselves.

After about an hour, Lance calmed down completely but neither males moved an inch, they were both too comfortable.

“I am really sorry you had to witness that.” Lance mumbled.

“It’s okay.” Shiro said. “I meant every word. I will be there for you and Keith all through out.”

“Thank you but I don’t think my parents would ever change their minds no matter what.”

“You don’t know that. People change, especially for their family.”

Lance looked ahead smiling the saddest smile Shiro had ever seen, it spoke of unspoken pain and sorrow.

“Believe me. I do.”

And they left it at that for now. Shiro stared ahead, whether it was at the stretch of dark greenery in-front of them or at the glittering stars above them, his mind running a thousand miles an hour. He always knew he was lucky in terms of coming out and acceptance from his family. He heard of LGBT kids getting thrown out by their own parents at such a young age and tore him to shred on the inside.

When he met Adam at Garrison during their freshmen year, Shiro had never felt happier. They were so alike yet so different. Adam’s dark sense of humour contrasted Shiro’s immature jokes, which didn’t mean they both didn’t laugh at each other’s jokes and appreciated their different sense of humour. Even as Shiro proceeded to break records, Adam stood by him and cheered him on.

When he was diagnosed with a muscular terminal disease, Shiro cried for a full day on Adam’s lap while the latter brushed his hair silently letting his tears flow. They were both devastated at the idea of Shiro leaving so soon. A few weeks later, Shiro proposed and things couldn’t have been better.

When they announced the Kerberos mission, Iverson said no at first due to Shiro’s illness, saying it’s an impediment to his peak performance but eventually backed off after reassurance from Dr. Sam Holt taking full responsibility of Shiro having great faith in his performance. Shiro got the green light on going.

Shiro applied without telling Adam, who eventually found out and was furious at Shiro for throwing away his health this fast. Adam begged and begged for Shiro to stay, saying that he couldn’t deal with one of the only family he had left leaving him and possibly never coming back. Shiro lay down with Adam for hours telling he would always come back and that this was what he had been training for this entire time. What was the use of training and learning and practicing if he wasn’t going to actually do something?

Adam eventually let him go, not without making a ton of promises and crying shamelessly for hours. He kept muttering in Spanish how he loved him so much and how their wedding would be so extravagant that MTV themselves would crash it to report on it. Shiro’s heart broke on seeing him like this but he had goal in his mind and he knew Adam wouldn’t hate him for achieving it.

“So what did you mean by _I did it before_?” Lance broke the silence. Shiro didn’t really think he heard him.

“Well, my mother and grandmother were very religious and old-fashioned.” Shiro started. “They had their beliefs and they made them known publically when I was younger. When I was ready and I decided to come out, I had a long conversation with them. Some tears were shed, mine included, but they accepted me. It wasn’t immediate but they did eventually.”

“I never knew you were Gay?”

Shiro laughed. “I never mentioned it before, that’s probably why.”

“You were my hero back on earth, you know.” Lance said. “You did all those talks about LGBT rights and commercials against homophobia and I just… it meant a lot especially since you were an incredible pilot that broke all possible records in piloting history. But you never mentioned baing Gay.”

He remembered it all. The press he did after making a video speaking out against banning Transgenders from the military or the charities he advertised for donations whenever there was a shooting in a gay club. He knew people saw those, but he never thought how much it would impact on a personal scale like it did to kids like Lance, he did them mainly because it was such a personal cause for him and it broke his heart how much is community suffered. But Shiro also knew he never came out publically, it wasn’t because he was a hypocrite or because he was scared, he just didn’t want people to discredit his position based on his sexuality.

“Thank you, Lance. This means a lot coming from you too. I am so sorry you had to witness hardships, no kid should ever go through that by their own family.” Shiro said wistfully. “If you ever need to talk about anything, my door is always open, even-though we don’t really have doors anymore.”

Lance’s laugh sent a course of Déjà vu and relief through Shiro. Lance was such a bright proud human being amongst them that it hurt Shiro almost physically to know that he was struggling with something as… primal as acceptance. He also always felt like Lance looked and felt familiar. He didn’t know if it was his looks or sense of humour or what exactly, but it was a sense that was always there. So if he was able to make him laugh a genuine laugh or feel real happiness for even a small period of time then he accomplished enough.

“Is the great Takashi Shirogane dating someone then?” Lance asked, light-heartedly. “Is there a dreamy boy waiting for you back on earth?”

“There is actually!”

“Wow dude, that’s great!! I am just so happy for you right now.”

“Aww thanks!! Man, you should’ve seen him with Keith!”

“I bet that was an experience.”

Shiro laughed.

“He and Keith would get into these weird-ass fights on weird-ass topics. He had a way with kids that I never understood.”

“He had siblings, maybe?”

“Not really. He never talked much about his family. Always said it was a touchy subject, so I never pressed.”

Before Lance could ask for more, Red roar in his head.

“Ouchhh.” He brought both his hands to his temples to massage it. He knew from experience that this headache will bite on him for the next three days. “What is it, boy?”

_Keith_

Oh. Apparently Keith was looking for him. _I’ll be right there._ He sent back.

“I have to go.” Lance told Shiro. “You wanna come down with me or you want to say here?”

Shiro didn’t really have a Lion anymore so he took residence with all of them. It was a great way for him to get to know everyone now that things have relatively calmed down.

“I’ll stay here for a while.”

Lance left Shiro, not without draping the blanket around the ex-Black Paladin’s shoulders, and went to see his… _boyfriend_. It was such a weird term to give Keith, especially considering their old rivalry at Garrison days.

* * *

 

Their actual reunion took place inside the privacy of his lion. Long overdue kisses and touches still left phantom tingling on his skin. They cried tears of joy and heartache and sorrow all at once and when they finally were able to get some breath in, they lay down and held each other for hours. The harsh reality of what they both went through set in and they held each other even closer knowing the other survived.  Each whispered sweet nothings to the other calming down whoever was crying at that moment. They didn’t leave the lion for a full day.

When they both decided to finally come out of hiding, they were very dishevelled but seemingly lighter that no one dared to make fun of either of them.

The whole Lotor charade happened almost four months ago, they were finally in the Milky Way close enough to Kerberos.  It had been such a long journey that you could feel the excitement vibrating off everyone from their lions. Shiro was riding with Pidge, Krolia and Spike with Lance, Romelle with Allura and Coran with Hunk… which left Keith and Kaltenaker together.

“This is disgusting.” Keith complained for what felt like the millionth time. “Why do you get my mother and I get the fucking cow?”

“Because… I want to spend some time with her without you interrupting her to not tell me stuff and besides you are the only one who didn’t take Kaltenaker in their Lion yet.”

Krolia laughed behind pilot seat at the conversation. She was sitting on the passenger seat with Spike perked up on her knees slowly getting restless from the confined space. Hunk fitted Coran, Krolia, Romelle and Shiro with ear pieces; they could join in on the conversation with the pilots so they could have fun and talk.

“It is okay Keith; I won’t embarrass you too much.” Krolia said, smiling at her son’s frustrations.

“Yeah, I don’t believe that.”

The light-hearted conversation stayed for a solid hour before the coms were quite again. It wasn’t until they were slowly approaching Earth that everyone tuned in again.

“So where do we land?” Hunk asked.

“We need somewhere that won’t draw a lot of public attention.” Pidge added.

“How about the area near my shack?” Keith chimed in. “I mean that’s where Blue was anyways…”

“It is quite secluded from the city.” Shiro said. “It would be a great idea. Lance, what do you think?”

“If it was up to me I would say Cuba but it’s an island and it doesn’t have clear space, besides we need Garrison to help with the blueprints of the castle.”

“Then it’s settled. Garrison it is.”

Part of Shiro’s training for the Kerberos mission was to learn the exact coordinates of Garrison to be able to land back safely after the mission, of course he couldn’t use it before but he could now. He inputted the coordinates into Green and everyone else followed their lead to land near the facility.

It took Garrison exactly 20 minutes to round up footmen to surround the lions. Guns, and others weapons, drawn at them. Lance would’ve been impressed if he wasn’t one of the targets. He turned to Krolia who looked as terrified as he felt. He confided into her before they reached Earth the fact that he was scared of how humans would react to her and the Alteans. Hell, even Spike. The basic human nature of survival would take over and try to ruin anything that might seem a bit off of ordinary.

His lion picked up the frequency of Garrison’s communications, his screen lit up and filled with Iverson’s wrinkled face. The minute he saw who was on the other side of the call his one good eye widened with disbelief.

“What the hell?”

“Commander Iverson, this is Takashi Shirogane of the Kerberos Mission.”

“I remember who you are, Shirogane. I remember all of you. Jesus, someone get Dr. Holt in here… and get Sanchez too.”

Lance was rendered speechless for more than one reason.

_He couldn’t believe Iverson remembered them._

_Sanchez?_

He didn’t have time to voice any questions before Dr. Sam Holt and another woman came on screen.

“Mom! Dad!” Pidge cried out. “You reached home safely… God I missed you both so much.”

“Katie, my peanut, how much I missed you.” The lady, he now identified as Colleen Holt, said with tears streaming down her face. “I am so angry at you for the way you left me but I am so happy you are back safely.”

“Oh, mom.”

“Hey, Mrs. Holt.” Shiro tried.

“Shiro, sweetheart I am so glad to see you well.”

“Thank you Mrs. Holt.”

“Okay how about you guys come out of the Lions and we can have a proper reunion.” Dr. Sam smiled. And that’s what they did. They were met with dozens upon dozens of soldiers as they exited their Lions. Lance’s nerves multiplied by million even though he knew they didn’t do anything wrong.

They were escorted to the building where they were left in a large white room with chairs and a table. They all sat down and waited for what’s to come next. Snacks and drinks were disturbed all around, Shiro and Lance chugged down coffee while Hunk and Keith ran to the chocolate bars.

Dr. Sam and Colleen Holt came first and engulfed their daughter like it was a lifeline, in some way Lance kind of knew it was. His heart warmed at seeing his pseudo sister this happy surrounded by her family, minus Matt.

 A small round dark skinned woman along with another slightly taller slightly skinner Filipino women came burst into the room demanding they see their son this very second. Lance loved Hunk’s mothers with all his heart; they were the reason for his big heart and even bigger appetite. Their food was the biggest runner-up against his mama’s.

He was standing with Hunk’s mothers as they furiously asked questions about everything they did and made it clear how scared they were and that the boys won’t leave their sight for the next ten years to come, when a tall tanned male with glasses and curly hair, he was wearing a high ranking piloting outfit. A figure he never thought he ever would see again.

Lance forgot all common sense as he pushed everyone out of his way to hug his older brother.

Shiro was watching patiently as Pidge met with her family, his heart ached for Matt and how he was missing such a tender moment with his family. Two beautiful women came in, not giving a damn about the ruckus they caused, and almost fell on the floor as they threw themselves at Hunk. They must be his mothers, he has heard so much about them.

His anticipating heart almost stopped as he took sight of who was at the door next. Adam with his tanned skin and delicious brown curls stared back at him trying to take in his new figure. Between his white hair and lack of an arm, Shiro knew saying he looked different would be understatement. Other than the bruise-like eye bags under the chocolate brown irises, Adam didn’t look much different.

He made way to hug his fiancé before he felt a body physically push him to the side as he heard a crash of bodies hit the floor. Lance had pushed him to get Adam first. Confusion plagued his mind as he stared at the two boys hugging each other on the floor, Adam’s face mirroring his confusion before recognition flashed on his face and tears started streaming down both of his faces as they both sobbed in joy.

A series of Spanish words made their way to Shiro’s ear before he could move to do anything. The words **_hermano_** and **_Lo siento_** rang more times than he could count and he finally understood what was going on. He knew Lance looked familiar but the fact that he was his boyfriend’s brother was another level. Come to think of it, they looked so alike despite Adam’s slightly lighter skin tone and brown eyes.

After what felt like a long time but what was probably not enough time for the hugging brothers, they let go. Both their eyes were red-rimmed and puffy from crying but the smile on their faces was too radiant to seem anything but extreme happiness. They stood up but the older of the two still had his arm around the other pulling him closer by the second.

As they turned to the group and again, Adam and Shiro made eye contact. Shiro didn’t want to ruin the tender familial reunion but he missed Adam too much at this point. He walked closer to the Latinos and stood almost nose to nose with Adam. Adam let go of Lance and gave Shiro his full attention.

“Hey there.” Shiro whispered.

“Hey, babe.” And it might’ve been the softness in his voice or the tender warm look he gave him but it finally settled into Shiro’s mind that he was back on Earth, safe with Adam and he finally broke. He lunged forwards and kissed Adam with desperation more than passion.

Lance watched Shiro, his leader, the ex-Black Paladin, ex-war prisoner tangle himself with his older brother and full on kiss. He was the boyfriend Shiro and Adam talked about to Lance but neither mentioned names. He was so going to kill his brother for not telling him he was dating Takashi Shirogane, pilot extraordinaire his known hero.

Right now though, he allowed his brother and Shiro their moment. He turned to Keith to be met with widened eyes.

“You are Adam’s brother?!” Keith yelled. Lance burst into laughter. He probably looked batshit crazy but he had never felt this much complete joy in a long time. He knew confronting his parents was still a thing he had to do in the future but it didn’t have to be anytime he wasn’t ready. Besides, looking at this room, he knew he had all the support he needed to make it and thrive.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write this since the announcement happened. Man i am so excited for S7, its not even a joke anymore.
> 
> Don't forget to leave Kudos/Comments.
> 
> @no-i-didnt-notice-im-short


End file.
